Warm Shelter
by KarenWriter
Summary: CS! One-shot! My take and twist of the last scene between Emma and Hook. Episode 4x17.


My take and twist of the last scene between Emma and Hook (As I would have liked things to be. No Graham.) Episode 4x17

_Re-edited by the amazing beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**WARM SHELTER**

Emma is at the docks - all alone - sitting on a bench while staring at a drawing. She's not really paying attention to the paper she's holding in her hands, she's thinking deeply

about the fact that her parents lied to her - all those feelings rushing inside of her painfully and inevitably.

"Hey," Hook exclaims, hesitantly, standing a few feet away from her.

Emma recognizes his voice, immediately, but only looks briefly up at him, returning her gaze to the drawing once again. "I - I'm going to need some time," she informs, gently, her tone sad - as she's still dealing with her feelings and thoughts.

"I know, I figured you'd want your own space," Hook declares, his voice still hesitant - as he slowly approaches her. "... That's why I wasn't sure whether to come and find you," he reveals, and stops before her.

Emma looks up at him, confused. "Then why did you decide to come?" she asks him, gently.

Hook stares at her, holding his words for a few seconds more - as he wonders if Emma really doesn't know it, or if she just wants to hear him say it. "I care about you, Swan. Needed to know if you were all right," he confesses, mildly.

Emma's face softens - those words getting deep in her heart - and gets up from her seat to stand before him. "I'll be fine," she assures him, misty-eyed.

Emma hesitates but finally moves nearer to him, extending her arms and surrounding his body - she can't resist his help in her vulnerable state. Hook hugs her tightly and the two come together in a tender embrace.

Emma feels safe, secure and comforted by the warmth of his arms. Hook not only genuinely cares about her, but is there to comfort her and make her feel better - as always.

Hook kisses her temple gently. He is there with her and that's all she needs, but she didn't know until that very moment.

"You're sure my parents didn't send you?" Emma asks him, her tone still sad - as she buries her head in his neck.

Hook shakes his head, lightly. "They didn't. They think I just went home," he explains, tilting his head lightly against hers - as they still hug.

A silence follows.

"... Can I stay with you tonight?" she asks, bluntly.

Hook moves away from her to look into her eyes, clearly. "Don't you think your parents might worry if they don't see you?" he asks her, delicately.

Emma shakes her head, lightly. "I don't care. I don't want to go to the loft," she replies, her voice reflecting sadness - and adds - "... maybe I can stay in your ship. You said 'she' was back," she suggests, forming a light smile on her face.

Hook look into her misty-hazel eyes - He knows she's going through a difficult time and she's not at her best. He would do anything to help her, would do anything to make her feel better and if this is the best way to do so, then so be it.

"Of course, love. You're always welcome," Hook offers, tenderly, giving her a kind smile - Emma smiling back.

* * *

As they walk through the long and dark corridors of the ship - under cover - Emma feels strangely comforted. A thought crosses through her mind, making her forget for a few seconds the matters with her parents; If she could feel that way inside the vessel - the one she had ventured into only a few times - she can't imagine what Hook feels inside of his ship - the one he traded for her once, after all, 'she' is his home.

As Hook is guiding her to his room, holding a lamp in his hand - Emma still has no idea how he got such an old lamp, but doesn't bother to ask at this hard time - both exchange a slight smile.

Once they reach the end of a corridor Hook rushes to open the door in front of them with a small key he takes out of his pocket.

"Here it is, Swan. My cabin," Hook points out, tone polite, suppressing his pride given the delicate situation of his girlfriend.

Emma rears her head into the room and her gaze scans his room, quickly - The room has a good size, clean enough to her surprise. It has a decent and comfortable bed right in the middle, and a small table with a pair of chairs. Also, an old chest by the bed, some antiques here and there and some other essential things. It is definitely better than she could have imagined; when she feels better, she will tell him so.

"You can spend the night here, and as many as you need, Swan. As I said, you're very welcome," Hook declares, tone polite.

Emma returns her gaze to him. "Thanks," she says, coyly - her eyes barely painted in red and crystallized.

Hook smiles slightly. "You should get inside and rest. I'll see you in the morning, lass," he informs and moves nearer to Emma, giving her a kiss on her temple, willing to turn around and sleep in a room next to hers.

"Killian," Emma says, quietly, taking his good hand and making him to meet her eyes - and adds - "Would you stay with me tonight?" she asks him, bluntly, hope in her eyes.

Hook hesitates but softens his face. "... As you wish," he responds, tenderly.

Emma manages to form a slight smile on her lips; Only to him.

Emma enters the room along with Hook - their hands still together.

They lie down on the bed - one next to each other - and Hook crosses his right arm around her back to hold her near to him, letting her know he won't go nowhere - He won't abandon her. Never.

Emma places her head on his chest, her hand just below her head - the presence of his boyfriend making her feel less alone.

"Goodnight, Killian," Emma whispers, her tone sad - as she tries to fall asleep and forget all those mixed feelings stuck in her throat because of that terrible afternoon with her parents.

"Goodnight, Swan," Hook says, quietly, kissing tenderly her golden locks and closing his eyes.

Emma curls up against Hook's body and buries her head in his chest, looking for a warm shelter in such a 'cold' day.

* * *

**I know, very cheesy lol xD But hope you liked it anyways! Leave a review if that's your desire :D**


End file.
